Lost
by The Fair Adaisha GM Mage
Summary: "They had no idea, no idea at all. They didn't know anything about her" R for now, NC-17 later, R/R PLEASE!!!
1. Cold and Dark

She only remembered the incident in flashes. What she remembered most about it was the hatred she felt. She'd woken up to blood on her hands and him laying dead on the floor of the apartment. Served him right. But now, she was on a transport ship, headed for slam. Short trip so no cryo-sleep. The mercs had brought her onboard in bit and chains. She had barely been able to carry the weight of them. They took the bit out of her mouth, but they chained her to the floor of the cell she was in. This meant she had to stay in a crouch most of the time. Her legs were cramping now and she couldn't get her long black hair to stay out of her face. With her eyes, she'd seen the kids hiding in the shadows. They threw rocks and scrap pieces of metal at her, thinking she couldn't see them. But naturally shined eyes will do that to you, won't they?   
She was sweaty and tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. The mercs had left her alone in the underbelly of the ship, but she'd seen the way they looked at her and she didn't trust them at all. She was dozing on her knees when she heard the swish of clothing as someone came near the cell. She looked up. It wasn't one of the mercs, but this guy looked like he could have been one. Tall, muscled, shaved head, dressed all in black. But the most intriguing thing about him was his eyes. They were shined, but they probably weren't in-born like hers. He was probably special forces or something on his way home for a while. He hung back in the shadows, his breathing quiet. She looked down at her bonded hands and jerked the chains.  
"You think I can't see you?" She bit out harshly. All he did was chuckle a little. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. After a moment, he spoke.  
"You're a little young to be in chains... What'd you do? Steal from the candy store?" He was just playing mind games and she knew it. Guys like him got a kick out of messing with someone's mind. Well, she wasn't biting. Like this guy didn't already know what she'd done.  
"I killed a guy...", she said softly, shrugging as if it were nothing really important. Again, he laughed.  
"What'd you do him for? Too bad in bed?" His voice was deep and resonant. I shook my head.  
"The bastard raped my baby sister...", she whispered. He didn't laugh this time. Just cocked his head to one side and looked at her, studying her.   
"You know we're in a ghost lane... Lotta pirates out here these days. Maybe somebody will come a jack the ship...", he said. She didn't reply. She just looked at her chains and shook them again. He walked away without saying another word to her. Which was okay. She didn't feel like being poked at by free people. They had no idea, no idea at all. They didn't know anything about her. 


	2. Waking up...

Author's Notes: Um, okay for CairuLunari, this one has paragraph breaks in it!! Sorry about the last chapter, but I was writing on that little inspiration bunny and I didn't go back and edit before I put the chapter up. This one is longer as well. Hope you guys like. GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
Despite her efforts, she fell asleep. But only a few minutes before the ship came under fire. She was thrown to her side when the ship lurched from the laser impacts. The ship shook violently. She tried to steady herself, but she was thrown sideways and into the wall. Her head banged against the wall hard enough to make her dizzy. Her vision went blurry and she lost her balance again. As she hit the floor, she heard footsteps over the rattle of the ship. They were headed toward her. Her last thought was that it was probably one of the mercs.  
  
***************************************************************  
She woke up slowly. Her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes. After she blinked a few times, the room she was in came into focus. It was small, but it was a room. She had expected to wake up in a prison cell... if she woke up again. The bed was soft, small, and comfortable. There was a dresser and a mirror above it. Then there was one door opening into a bathroom and another door that was shut. A set of fresh clothes were laid out on the dresser.   
  
She sat up and her head swam a little. She took a deep breath before standing up. She wondered how long she had been out. There was no way of telling where she was or who had rescued her.   
  
"You know we're in a ghost lane... Lotta pirates out here these days. Maybe somebody will come and jack the ship..."  
  
The words hit her like a train wreck. Pirates? Oh yes... that was certainly an improvement. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Slam was bad, but here, there were no guards to pull someone off of you. There was no law. She had thought that her situation couldn't get any worse.   
  
Maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. She'd heard the phrase "Safe among thieves" before and maybe these people had no intention of harming her. She decided to wait before taking her shower. She didn't want anyone sneaking up on her. She entertained the idea of going exploring on her own, but figured if she wanted to stay at least semi-safe, she'd better stay put.   
  
***************************************************************  
She waited a long time before her door opened. The person standing in the doorway was the last person she expected. The guy with the shined eyes. She hadn't noticed until now but the lights were dimmed. Was she on his personal ship? He stood in the doorway for a moment, just studying her.  
  
"Didn't take a shower yet, I see..." he said, then added,"And smell..." She shrugged off the last comment.  
"Wanted to see who my rescuer was... Didn't want someone sneaking up behind me in the shower..." she said. He nodded. It was not an unintelligent move on her part. At least she had some instincts, some street smarts.   
"Well, now you've seen me... Take a shower and get dressed. I'll wait...", he said, expecting her to get up and go right into the bathroom.  
"I'll pass until I get some answers as to why you took me off the freighter" she said completely dead pan. If he'd been one to show surprise, his jaw would have dropped.  
"What does it matter? You're off. You're free" She shook her head.  
"I'm not free if you want something in return"  
  
Clever girl. Not only was she smart, but she didn't bullshit about anything. Not bad for what? Eighteen, maybe nineteen year old. She'd been all over the newscom. TEEN MURDERS COP; BODY MUTILATED BEYOND RECOGNITION. That was the headline that stuck out the most. No mention of the sister though. That's why he'd asked why she killed him. He hadn't expected such a jaded response from her. He stood there studying her for a few moments. She spoke before he had a chance to.  
  
"Okay, this is the way it is. I'll work for you. I'll be a mechanic. I'll cook. I'll clean. I'll even do your goddamned laundry. But if it's sex you're looking for, you picked up the wrong damsel in distress. If that's what you want, you take me to the nearest GOV planet and turn my ass back in", she said.   
  
"You think your fucking virtue is safe in Slam? Or on the way there, for that matter? I'm surprised the mercs didn't already have you on your fucking back by the time I got to you", he bit out harshly. She stood up from the bed and faced him dead on. This surprised him... again. Usually men cowered when he stared them down. And women? They were scared of him when he smiled. But she was facing him, not wavering.  
  
"I know I got out lucky on that. I'm not fucking naive. I'm not safe anywhere now. I know that. But I'm not gonna compromise myself just because I got picked up by some freak that has a soft spot for young girls", she yelled. He just chuckled. Damn, fiesty and stubborn. He might actually keep her around for a while before dropping her off where she'd be safe. She had some definant potential.  
  
"What's so fucking funny?" He smirked at her.  
  
"Listen kid, I had no intention of fucking you. I just got an urge to be a good fucking samaritin, that a problem?" She looked at him, her eyes narrowing a little.  
  
"So what's your name?" She asked. No big deal in telling her, he thought. She probably wouldn't believe him.  
  
"Richard B. Riddick" Her eyes lit up when he said that.  
  
"I knew it!!! Goddamn, I knew I'd seen you somewhere before!! It just didn't register. The Riddick? Wow, that's cool... I thought you died like 4 years ago in some freak crash..." Riddick just shook his head. Another fucking groupie.   
  
"What's your name? Or do you want me to just call you kid?" He asked. She gave him a look of a thousand deaths.  
  
"Fuck you... And my name, Mr. Riddick, is Alisha. Call me Lish though, I'm not big on 'a's...", she answered. Riddick nodded.  
  
"Now will you take a shower please?" He asked. 


	3. The Deal

After she showered and dressed, Lish exited the bathroom to find Riddick still leaning against the door jam where she left him. She chuckled.  
  
"Spying on me?" She asked. He shook his head.  
  
"Just waiting... The ship's on auto-pilot and we've got a week or two before we dock in", he answered. "I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well show you around"  
  
"How very kind of you", she said in a sarcastic tone. Riddick just turned and walked out. Lish hurried behind him, shutting the door to the room. Riddick turned left down the passageway and walked into an open room. From the looks of it, it was the kitchen. Or at least what passed for one on a star-jumper. Heat stove, sink, hydrator, cooling unit, and a small four-sided table in the middle with one chair missing from the set.  
  
"I usually don't use most of the equipment in here. Just the hydrator. But all of it came with the ship and I didn't think ripping all that shit out of the wall would be a good idea", Riddick said, looking over his shoulder at Lish. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I can put this stuff to use, if you want me to cook for you that is... Speaking of which... I got a question...", she said. Riddick pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. He motioned for Lish to do the same. She sat across from him. Riddick looked at her, just measuring her like he usually did. He liked being able to play games with people, but this girl wasn't the playing type. She was either too smart to step into his mind games or she just didn't understand half the shit he said to her. He had a feeling it was the former of the two. He watched her and she matched his gaze, her eyes betraying nothing.   
  
"You wanna know what I'm gonna do with you now, right?" Riddick stated more than asked. She shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Gotta know what my duties are captain", she replied, mocking a salute. The corner of Riddick's mouth quirked up a little. Dancing around the game to avoid getting caught in a trap, Riddick thought. He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table.  
  
"Tell you what kid... I'll let you stay on as a mechanic or cook or whatever for as long as you want on one condition..."  
  
Lish raised one eyebrow, but didn't show any outward sign that her heart had skipped a few beats. What the fuck did he want from her?  
  
"That condition being?"  
  
"Training", Riddick answered simply. Lish's eyebrow's knitted together in confusion.  
  
"What kind of training??" She asked. Riddicks hand went to the back waistband of his pants, where he always kept one of his most prized possessions. He pulled the shiv out and brought it up so Lish could see it.  
  
"My kind of training... You let me train you how to kill and disappear. I'll teach you how to get the mercs who brought you in..."   
  
Riddick didn't miss the glint in her eyes and the expression that crossed her face. Bloodlust. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table just as he had. She reached out and tenatively took the shiv from Riddick's hand. She licked her index finger, then ran it across the blade, drawing a trail of blood. She handed the shiv back to Riddick, not looking away from her bleeding finger.  
  
"You teach me how to kill, Riddick..." she said softly, "And you just might end up fucking me after all"   
***************************************************************  
What the Hell was I thinking?! Riddick thought to himself as he sat in the pilots chair in the cockpit of the ship, looking out at the endless array of stars. First, he'd taken an interest in the girl, and now he was fucking taking her in? He'd already learned this lesson four years ago. With Jack. He shook his head, as if trying to shake off the memory would help.   
  
He'd felt sorry for Jack. And thanks to Carolyn, he'd started caring about her. When she begged him no t to leave her with Imam on New Mecca, he couldn't say no. For a while, things had been okay, great even. Riddick and Jack moved from planet to planet. Riddick doing jobs and making the big money that fueled their trips and Jack training with him in his spare time. The only problem was Riddick taught her too well.   
Jack had turned merc. Inticed by the money and a chance to kick some serious ass, she'd taken to the job quickly. When Riddick found out, he was furious. He tried to remind her of Johns... and what he tried to do. She argued that she wouldn't be like that. Riddick had walked out, and that was the last time he had seen her. He didn't plan on seeing her ever again. He didn't think she would turn him in. If she had wanted to, she would have already done it.  
  
And now he was in the same situation. The only difference? He was the one on the begging end of the deal. Well, he wouldn't exactly call it begging, but he had asked her to stay, offered her a place to live and a way to get revenge. He shook his head again, not believing what he had just gotten himself into. 


	4. Natural Born Killer

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this one up guys. It's been a crazy week because I'm leaving for college soon. Please give me more feedback!! Thanks!  
  
***************************************************************  
Lish tossed in her sleep, unaware that Riddick could hear her moving from 2 rooms down the hall. The ship's engines hummed softly in the background. But Riddick still heard her roll over, grunt, say something in her sleep, roll over again, and so on. She must be having some fucked up dreams, he thought.   
  
***************************************************************  
"Lisha!" The high-pitched scream hit her ears hard. Maggie. She couldn't find Maggie. It was so dark in there. Why was it so dark? She was supposed to be able to see in the dark. What the fuck was happening?? Lish tore at her face, thinking there was blindfold over her eyes. She only succeeded in scratching herself.  
  
"Maggie!! Where are you, baby girl!?" She screamed. She was running blindly through the dark, searching for any trace of her little sister. Another scream came from somewhere off to the left and Lish turned towards the sound. She ran a few feet before she tripped over something and hit the floor. And suddenly, she could see again. She looked back to see what she had tripped over. A pair of dead eyes stared back at her.  
  
She screamed and crawled quickly away from the body. It was Marcus. Or what she had left of him. She studied the remains, horrified. His heart was stuffed into his mouth. His expression was frozen in fear and his eyes were glassed over.   
  
Lish looked up when she heard whimpering. Maggie. She looked all around her, trying to find where the sound was coming from. She stood up and everything went black again.   
  
"MAGGIE!!!"  
***************************************************************  
She rolled off the bed and hit the floor just as Riddick opened the door. She pushed herself up from the floor as he walked to her. He crouched down beside her. She looked up at him.  
  
"What?" She asked. There were blood trails down her face. Not deep ones, just scratches. But they were still bleeding.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" He asked, reaching up and running a finger along one of the scratches. She jerked back and covered her cheek.  
  
"OW! Shit! What the fuck!?" She looked at her hand as she pulled it away from her face. Blood? "Oh damn... I must have really done that...", she whispered. She looked up at him. "I dreamed that I scratched myself..."  
  
"You did more than dream it, kid... And who the fuck is Maggie?" He asked. Her eyes snapped to him.  
  
"Why do you ask?"   
  
"Because you were screaming her name at the top of your lungs not 5 minutes ago", he replied. She bit her lip. She really didn't want to get into this with him.   
  
"Maggie's my baby sister", she said, her tone totally flat.   
  
"Oh" was his only comment. "You okay kid?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.  
  
"I'm fine... ", she snapped. Riddick raised an eyebrow, but he didn't try to push it. He rose to his feet and said, "Get some rest... more work tomorrow and more training..." Then he left, closing the door behind him.   
  
Lish flopped backwards, stretching out on the floor. More training. It had only been a week and he was running her non-stop everyday for about 18 hours solid. She didn't know whether he was just fucking around with her or if she really did need this kind of training. Add to that the fact that she wasn't sleeping more than 2 hours a night and well, she felt like she had a 24 hour hangover that would not go away.   
  
She reached up and ran a hand over her face. She felt the welts she had scratched up and winced when the salt from her fingers got into the wounds. She needed to clean them, she needed to crawl back into the bed. Hell, there were a lot of things that she needed to do. But right then, sleep came first and foremost. She fell asleep in no time, laid out on the floor, one arm flung to the side and the other draped over her face.   
  
***************************************************************  
Riddick looked in on her about an hour later. She was snoring softly and making various other sounds in her sleep. He decided in the back of his mind to let tomorrow be a day off. He'd let her sleep, maybe even make some breakfast for her. She deserved it. She'd been keeping up with him the whole week, something that he was having a hard time doing. He was working her harder than he should, he knew, but he wanted to test her resolve.   
  
He found out that he'd have his hands full with her. She had great instincts and drive. She hadn't been that strong when they had first started out, but since she started lifting weights, she could lift Riddick's weight 2 times over. She was quick as well. Something that had to come naturally to her. She looked like a cat when she moved. Her will to get revenge was driving her harder than her body could take. It was all bloodlust, the desire to kill. No one would see her coming. Somebody else would look at her and figure her for a shy, naive kid no older than 16. But Riddick knew better now and he saw through it all. Past the eyes and the small frame and the deceiving baby face. He saw past all that to what was underneath. A natural born killer. 


End file.
